Memories
by Cloud'sHana
Summary: OS/ Mereka bilang kisah kita telah berakhir. Apakah itu benar? / "Kalau begitu aku berharap waktu berhenti saat ini juga baby. Aku tak ingin kau lepas dari dekapanku" / "Saranghae Sungie... Jeongmal Saranghae..." / Setiap orang berkata bahwa kisah kita telah berakhir. Tapi sampai detik ini aku tidak setuju dengan apa yg orang katakan. Yesung Kyuhyun Siwon


****~Ini adalah FF 'comeback' Hana yg udah pernah Hana publish di FB. Semoga kaliyan suka^^~

.

* * *

**Pair :**

**Yesung~Kyuhyun~Siwon**

**Super Junior.**

**Genre :**

**Drama (?) Romance (maybe) Angst (gagal)**

**Rate`:**

**T**

**Desclaimer :**

**Super Junior milik SME, orang tua, keluarga, ELF dan diri mereka sendiri. Jangan lupa juga, bahwa setiap couple saling memiliki.! ^^**

**Dan fanfic ini ASLI dari otak Hana.**

**Warning :**

**BL/Yaoi, OOC, Gaje, Abal, Aneh, Typo dimana-mana.**

**Alur berantakan, tidak sesuai EYD.**

**Crack Pair!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**DON'T LIKE? DON'T READ OK!**

**(Udah jelas kan tulisannya? yg NGGAK SUKA, NGGAK USAH BACA. Disini Hana nggak menerima Flame dalam bentuk apapun, kalau kritikan sh nggak apa2.^^)  
**

**.  
**

* * *

**.  
**

**.**

**.**

_Mereka bilang kisah kita telah berakhir. Apakah itu benar?_

_._

_._

Musim gugur yg indah di akhir oktober. Ketika daun-daun _maple _berubah warna menjadi merah dan kuning keemasan. Seakan menghiasi sepanjang jalan agar orang-orang tidak lagi bosan menatap mereka. Beberapa bahkan telah jatuh berguguran, membuat pemandangan yg begitu indah didinginnya pagi bulan oktober. Sang mentari terlihat mengintip dibalik kabut tebal yg menemaninya, berusaha menerobos masuk melalui kisi jendela kaca disalah satu _apartement _di sudut _Apgujeong._

_Namja _bersurai _brunette _itu menggeliat kecil dibalik selimutnya, membuat kesan imut tak kentara saat ia mulai mengerjap-ngerjapkan mata sipitnya, mencoba menyesuaikan cahaya yg masuk memenuhi retinanya. Iris sekelam malam terlihat begitu ia berhasil membuka kedua matanya. Sebuah senyum manis terbentuk dibibir _kissable _indah itu.

"Kyunie.."

"Pagi Sungie_baby_", sapa seorang _namja _lain yg kini tengah duduk dipinggiran ranjang, Sungie_baby_ atau kita bisa memanggilnya Yesung, semakin tersenyum lebar. Perlahan Yesung menyibakkan selimut _babyblue_-nya lalu duduk bersila dihadapan _namja _tampan itu.

Tangan mungil Yesung terangkat, membelai lembut pipi si _namja _tampan.

"Pagi juga Kyunnie..", ucapnya. Mata Yesung berkedip imut, membuat Kyuhyun terkekeh pelan.

"Jangan menunjukan wajah semanis itu _baby, _atau aku akan 'memakan'-mu sekarang juga". Wajah Yesung memerah seketika, yg malah membuatnya semakin terlihat menggemaskan dimata Kyuhyun.

"Dasar _pervet!"_

"Tapi kau suka kan?"

"Ya! Cho Kyuhyun!"

Tawa Kyuhyun semakin meledak, membuat Yesung semakin cemberut. Ia dengan cepat berdiri dari ranjangnya, melangkahkan kakinya kedalam kamar mandi.

Braak!

Terdengar bantingan pintu, membuat Kyuhyun menghentikan tawanya.

"Hey, jangan bilang kau marah padaku lagi _baby,?"_

"Memang!", teriak Yesung.

Kyuhyun kembali terkekeh, "Ck, dasar. Paling sebentar lagi kau akan kembali seperti biasa", gumam Kyuhyun.

.

.

_Benarkah semuanya telah berakhir? Sepertinya tidak. Karena aku yakin kau masih berada disini bersamaku._

_._

_._

"Disini dingin Kyu.", ucap Yesung sambil menggosok-gosokan kedua tanganya. Hawa dingin di bulan oktober benar-benar membuatnya membeku. "Kalau seperti ini lebih baik aku melanjutkan tidurku tadi dikamar, dibawah selimut lebih baik".

Kyuhyun tersenyum simpul lalu dalam satu gerakan ia membawa tubuh mungil Yesung kedalam pelukannya. Mendekapnya erat, "Apakah sekarang kau merasa lebih hangat hem?"

Yesung mengangguk kecil, bukan hanya hangat tetapi juga wajahnya mulai memanas. Hah.. Cho Kyuhyun kenapa kau selalu bisa membuat hal yg tak terduga eoh?

"Kau tau kyu?"

"Apa?"

"Aku rela merasakan hawa dingin yg lebih dari ini asal kau selalu berada disini, memelukku seperti ini dan aku yakin semuanya akan baik-baik saja", Yesung menyamankan posisinya dipelukan Kyuhyun, menenggelamkan kepalanya didada bidang Kyuhyun. Merasakan detak jantung Kyuhyun yg begitu indah ditelinganya, irama yg menenangkan.

"Benarkah?"

"Tentu saja".

Kyuhyun terkekeh pelan mendengar nada suara Yesung, "Kalau begitu aku berharap waktu berhenti saat ini juga _baby. _Aku tak ingin kau lepas dari dekapanku, aku akan memberikan seluruh hidupku jika Tuhan benar-benar mengabulkan permintaanku"

Yesung mendongak, memandang wajah tampan Kyuhyun sambil mengerutkan alisnya. "Kenapa harus berharap seperti itu? Bukankah aku selalu berada disini bersamamu?"

Kyuhyun membalas tatapan Yesung, menyeret Yesung memasuki sebuah dimensi didalam mata _caramel _cerah itu. "Ya, sekarang kau disini bersamaku."

Perlahan Kyuhyun mengeleminasi jarak diantara mereka, membawa bibir _kissable _Yesung dalam ciuman panjang yg penuh cinta.

.

.

_Ya, kau masih disini. Aku yakin semuanya belum berakhir Kyu. Dan semuanya memang tak akan pernah berakhir. Bukankah begitu?_

_._

_._

"Kyu?"

"_Ne _Sungie.."

"Kenapa orang-orang itu memandang aneh kearahku? Apakah ada yg salah dengan pakaianku?", ucap Yesung seraya membenahi apa yg dikenakannya, tapi tidak ada yg salah? Sebenarnya ada apa dengan mereka?

"Tidak ada yg salah denganmu _baby, _hanya saja kau terlalu manis jadi mereka terus saja memandangmu".

"Eh?", Yesung mendongak, menatap Kyuhyun yg kini tersenyum begitu manis, membuat jantungnya berdetak lebih cepat.

"_Waeyo?"_

"_Ani"_

"Sungie.."

"Ya?"

"Apa yg akan kau lakukan jika aku pergi?"

Raut wajah Yesung berubah khawatir, menatap _caramel _Kyuhyun dalam, menacari sesuatu yg mungkin bisa menjelaskan apa yg terjadi.

"Tidak ada, karena aku yakin kau tidak akan pernah meninggalkanku".

Kyuhyun kembali memeluk Yesung erat, membawanya kedalam dunia yg hanya bisa mereka berdua pahami, "Aku juga berharap seperti itu..."

.

.

_Bukankah memang seperti itu Kyu? Kau tidak akan pernah meninggalkanku, sampai kapanpun. Karena kau dan aku akan selalu bersama, selamanya._

_._

_._

"_Hyung?"_

Yesung menoleh, menemukan sesosok _namja _tampan dengan lesung pipi yg begitu manis tengah berdiri disampingnya seraya memandangnya khawatir. "Wonnie? Apa yg kau lakukan disini?"

"Seharusnya aku yg bertanya seperti itu _hyung? _Kenapa kau berada di taman sendirian?"

Yesung memiringkan kelanya bingung, ia merasa ada sesuatu yg aneh disini, "Sendirian? _Aniyo _Wonnie, aku sedang bersama Kyunnie"

Siwon perlahan menghampiri Yesung, berjongkok didepan bangku taman yg diduduki Yesung, "_Hyung..._ Tidak ada Kyuhyun disini". Siwon mengusap pipi _chubby _Yesung lembut, merasakan dinginnya pipi itu Siwon bisa mengira sudah berapa lama Yesung berada disini. Mata seindah _ruby _itu menyorotkan kekhawatiran yg begitu besar, mencoba memberi pengertian kedalam manik kelam Yesung yg kini menatapnya dengan pandangan kosong.

"_Aniyo _Wonnie! Kyuhyun disini bersamaku! Kyu katakan pada Wonnie jika...", ucapan Yesung terhenti ketika ia tidak menemukan siapaun disampingnya, hanya udara kosong yg membuat napasnya tercekat.

"Kyu? Kau dimana Kyunnie! Jangan bercanda! KYU!"

.

.

_Aku selalu bertanya, sebenarnya apa yg Tuhan rencanakan untuk kita? Tuhan selalu saja memberikan sesuatu yg tak pernah kita duga sebelumnya._

_Tapi ada satu hal yg membuatku marah kepada Tuhan,.. Kenapa Tuhan mempertemukan kita jika pada akhirnya kita tidak bisa bersama selamanya Kyu? Kenapa?_

_Menurutku Tuhan begitu kejam kau tau? Lebih baik kita tidak pernah dipertemukan jika pada akhirnya menjadi seperti ini._

_._

_._

"_Hyung... _Kumohon jangan seperti ini", lirih Siwon, ia meraih tubuh Yesung yg terus meronta kedalam dekapan, mencoba menenangkannya.

"Tidak Siwon! Aku harus mencari Kyuhyun! Pasti dia belum jauh! Lepas, LEPASKAN AKU CHOI SIWON",

Yesung berhasil melepaskan diri dari pelukan Siwon. Ia berlari, terus berlari sambil memanggil-manggil nama Kyuhyun, ia sama sekali tidak peduli jika orang-orang menganggapnya gila, karena yg ia butuhkan sekarang hanya Kyuhyun-nya! Hanya itu!

"KYU! Kau dimana Kyunnie!"

.

.

Bruuk

.

.

Yesung terjatuh, mencium aroma anyir yg mengalir dari pelipisnya. _Liquid _merah kental itu mengalir akibat benturan dikepalanya, tapi ia tak peduli, sungguh. Rasanya sama sekali tidak sakit. Yesung mencoba berdiri, tapi tidak bisa. Kakinya seolah tidak mampu menahan berat tubuhnya sendiri. Rasanya semuanya terlalu berat.

Napasnya tersengal, merasakan sesuatu yg sesak didadanya, begitu menyakitkan. Perlahan air mata itu mengalir, begitu deras. Hatinya terasa begitu sakit, sekaan diremas kuat.

Tidak! Semuanya pasti hanya mimpi! Rasa sakit ini tidak nyata!

"_Hyung..."_

Siwon akhirnya bisa menyusul Yesung, membawa _namja _manis itu kembali dalam dekapannya, memeluknya begitu erat, sangat erat.

"Wonnie,... Kyu.. dimana dia? Kenapa dia meninggalkanku sendirian seperti ini... hiks... wonnie.. hiks... Kyuhyun-ku.."

"_Hyung..."_

"Kyuhyun..."

"Dia sudah pergi _hyung.."_

_._

_._

_Tidak! Ini hanya mimpi, rasa sakit ini tidak nyata! Katakan padaku Kyu kalau semua ini bohong! Kyuhyun kumohon... jangan seperti ini... Tidak... semuanya salah... Siwon salah.. kau tidak akan pergi, bukankah begitu Kyu? Ya, kau tidak akan pergi.. Kuomohon..._

_._

_._

"_Sungiebaby..."_

"_Kyu?", Yesung membuka matanya, menemukan dirinya berada disuatu tempat yg begitu asing. Sebuah hamparan rumput hijau dengan pohon maple yg menaunginya dari sinar mentari. Sangat asing, tetapi terkesan menyenangkan._

"_Aku merindukanmu baby.."_

"_Aku lebih merindukanmu Kyu.."_

_Kyuhyun tersenyum, membawa Yesung kedalam pelukan hangat._

"_Kyunnie.."_

"_Ne?"_

_Yesung melepaskan tubuhnya dari Kyuhyun, menatap caramel cerah itu dalam. "Apakah semuanya benar-benar telah berakhir?". Suaranya bergetar, rasanya begitu sakit mengucapkan kalimat yg ia sendiri tak ingin mendengar jawabannya. Yesung takut, terlalu takut._

_Perlahan air mata mengalir membasahi pipinya yg chubby, menggambarkan bagaimana rasa sakit telah menggerogoti setiap tembok pertahanan yg ia bangun. Menghancurkannya begitu saja. Rasa sesak yg selama ini terus ia abaikan kini mulai menampakkan diri, membuat paru-parunya seperti akan menyempit._

"_...hiks...Kyu...ani.. belum... semuanya masihh.. hiks.. baik-baik saja kan? Kumohon.."_

_Kenapa semuanya terasa semakin sulit?_

"_Sungie..."_

_Isakan memilukan itu semakin terdengar. Mendominasi diantara suara gesekan daun-daun maple. Menciptakan symphoni kesedihan yg begitu terasa menyakitkan._

_Andaikan bisa, Yesung berharap waktu dapat berhenti saat itu juga. Memenjarakannya dalam keadaan dimana ia dapat terus memandang Kyuhyun seperti ini._

"_Jangan menangis,.. jebal.. baby"._

"_Kyu...Kyu...Kyunnie..."_

"_Ssstt..", dengan lembut Kyuhyun menghapus air mata dipipi chubby Yesung._

"_Kau tau Sungie... rasanya aku rela menyerahkan apapun yg kumiliki asal Tuhan mengijinkanmu selalu berada disisiku, selamanya. Sungguh, aku tak menginginkan apapun didunia ini. Hanya kau yg kuinginkan baby", perlahan Kyuhyun menangkupkan kedua tangannya ke pipi Yesung, memaksa manik sekelam malam itu menatap caramelnya. "Tapi ada beberapa hal yg memang harus berjalan baby. Berjalan tidak sesuai dengan yg kita harapkan." Mengecup kening Yesung pelan._

"_Sesuatu yg bernama takdir yg akupun tak bisa menyakinkan Tuhan untuk mengubahnya, harus terus berjalan walaupun terkadang terasa tidak adil untuk kita. Tapi ada satu hal yg harus terus kau percayai Sungiebaby, aku Cho Kyuhyun selalu mencintaimu bahkan jika takdir benar-benar berbuat ketidakadilan terhadap kita, aku akan terus mencintaimu Sungie,.. sampai kapanpun"_

_Yesung menghambur dalam pelukan Kyuhyun, menumpahkan seglanya disana. Rasa hangat ini, sungguh ia tak ingin melepaskannya._

"_Kyu..."_

"_Saranghae Sungie... Jeongmal Saranghae..."_

_._

_._

_._

_Kau percaya takdir Kyu? Rasanya aku tak ingin mempercayainya. Karena dengan aku percaya akan takdir berarti sama artinya dengan aku menyerah atas dirimu Kyu... Dan aku tidak menginginkan itu._

_._

_._

_._

"KYUHYUN!"

Yesung terbangun, menemukan dirinya terduduk diatas ranjang berwarna pastel. Kepalanya berdenyut aneh, merasakan sebuah perban yg melingkar dipelipisnya.

"Kau sudah sadar _hyung?"_

Yesung menoleh, menemukan Choi Siwon yg ternyata sedari tadi duduk disebuah kursi disamping ranjang, memandang khawatir kearah Yesung. Mata sipit itu membulat tak sempurna ketika menyadari ia berada didalam kamar Siwon bukan kamarnya, tetapi bukan hal itu yg membuatnya terkejut, melainkan ia melupakan apa yg harus dikerjakannya. Cho Kyuhyun, ia harus mencari _namja _itu.

Dalam satu gerakan cepat, ia turun dari ranjang. Merasakan sekelilingnya berputar akibat perbuatannya sendiri. Tetapi sebelum ia benar-benar melangkahkan kakinya, sepasang tangan kekar memeluk tubuhnya erat, sangat erat. Bahkan Yesung dapat merasakan detak jantung Siwon yg berteriak begitu nyaring.

"Cukup _hyung... _Kumohon... Berhentilah..."

Bisikan yg begitu lirih terdengar, nada suara yg terdengar begitu putus asa.

"Wonnie.."

"Dia sudah pergi _hyung... _Cho Kyuhyun benar-benar sudah pergi, sampai kapan kau akan seperti ini?"

Yesung memberontak, menghempaskan lengan Siwon dari tubuhnya. Menatap _ruby _indah itu tajam, "Diam kau Choi Siwon! Kyunnie-ku belum pergi kau tau! Dia masih disini! Dia tak akan pergi!", ia berteriak, membiarkan air mata kembali mengalir, merasakan kembali sebuah kenyataan yg begitu menyiksa.

"Di-dia,.. Kyu.. dia tak akan pergi,.. hiks.. dia berjanji akan selalu bersamaku..."

"Yesung _hyung..."_

"K-kau salah Wonnie... salah,,.."

Mencoba menghindar dari kenyataan? Ya, Yesung sedang mencobanya. Mengabaikan semua fakta yg terpampang jelas didepan matanya, lalu mencoba membentuk sendri sebuah kenyataan baru yg ia sendiri tak mampu untuk meyakininya. Hatinya goyah, semua hal yg terus dipikirkannya secara perlahan menampakkan sebuah kebenaran yg bisa saja semakin menenggelamkannya. Tapi jika ia bisa, ia tak peduli. Bahkan jika sebuah kebenaran mampu membunuhnya ia rela, karena ia tak ingin lagi merasakan kesakitan yg sama berkali-kali. Ia tak sanggup. Sungguh.

"Sadarlah _hyung... _Sampai kapan kau akan terus seperti ini?"

"A-ap maksudmu Wonnie? Aku akan selalu seperti ini sampai Kyunnie-ku kembali!"  
Sorot mata yg begitu tersiksa, terlihat jelas di manik kelam Yesung. Membuat Siwon merasakan kesakitan yg entah mengapa ia juga bisa merasakannya.

'Sebesar itukah cintamu pada Kyuhyun, _hyung?"_

"A-aku akan menunggunya sampai kapanpun!"

"KIM YESUNG! SUDAH CUKUP!", akhirnya teriakan itu lolos. Menggema diruangan yg mendadak hening. Siwon juga memiliki batas kesabaran, ia bukan robot tanpa hati.

Mata Yesung membulat menatap Siwon yg kini balas menatapnya tajam, kemarahan yg begitu jelas terpampang, tapi Yesung bisa menemukannya. Menemukan sebuah luka dalam mata _ruby _itu.

"Dia sudah pergi! CHO KYUHYUN sudah MATI! Dia tak akan kembali lagi! Jadi, jangan lagi hidup seolah-olah ia masih berada disini _hyung!"_

Yesung tercekat. Ini pertama kalinya seorang Choi Siwon berteriak kepadanya. Dan kalimat tadi, kalimat yg diucapkan Siwon. Menyeretnya kembali dalam sebuah belenggu kesakitan, sebuah kenyataan yg selama ini selalu ia abaikan kini terus terngiang dikepalanya, berputar begitu cepat.

"Kyu..Kyunnie... mati? Cho Kyuhyun? Mati?"

Air mata itu semakin mengalir deras, menganak sungai dipipinya yg _chubby. _Terasa sesak.

"Hahaha.. kau benar Wonnie,.. Kyunnie-ku mati.. hihi.. mati. Ya, mati.."

Siwon menatap nanar Yesung yg kini jatuh terduduk dilantai, terus menangis dan tertawa. Merasakan sebuah fakta baru yg sebenarnya sudah ia ketahui sejak dulu, Kim Yesung terlalu mencintai Cho Kyuhyun.

"_Hyung.. Mianhae.."_

Siwon berlutut didepan Yesung, mengusap air mata yg kembali jatuh.

Yesung menatap miris Siwon, terlihat begitu menyedihkan dengan senyum yg dipaksakan, "Kau benar Wonnie,.. Kyunnie-ku... ma-mati.. hihi.. haha.."

Siwon membawa Yesung dalam dekapannya, memeluknya begitu erat, seolah dengan begitu ia bisa sedikit mengurangi kesedihan yg dirasakan Yesung-nya. Ya, Yesung-nya. Hanya orang buta yg tidak bisa melihat cinta yg diberikan Siwon untuk Yesung dan sayangnya orang itu adalah Yesung sendiri, karena ia tak pernah menyadari perasaan siwon kepadanya. Hidupnya terlalu berpusat kepada Kyuhyun kau tau.

"..Haha.. hiks... hiks... Wonnie... hiks..."

"Menangislah _hyung... _Menangislah..."

Yesung menumpahkan semuanya disana. Setiap rasa sakit yg ia rasakan, kesendirian yg selalu menyelubunginya dan kerinduan yg setia menemaninya ia tumpahkan disana. Menangis seperti orang kehilangan akal, menjerit sekeras yg ia bisa. Seolah dengan begitu rasa sesak yg ada didadanya akan hilang. Tapi percuma. Semuanya masih tetap sama, hatinya masih menginginkan Cho Kyuhyunnya.

'_Sungiebaby...'_

Mata sipit Yesung membulat, jantungnya terasa memberontak. Kyuhyun, ia mendengar suara Kyuhyun, ia yakin itu. Ini bukan ilusi.

'_Kumohon.. jangan terus seperti ini'_

Suara itu...

'_Jangan menangis...'_

Manik kelamnya menyapu seluruh sudut kamar Siwon, kembali membulat saat menemukan sosok Kyuhyun berdiri dibelakang Siwon, berdiri tepat dihadapannya.

_Namja _bersurai ikal itu tersenyum begitu tampan, _caramel _cerah yg begitu disukai Yesung kini menatapnya dalam. Menjeratnya kedalam sebuah dimensi hangat yg hanya bisa didapatkannya dari Kyuhyun.

Mulut Yesung bergerak, tetapi tidak ada sedikitpun suara yg terdengar. Kyuhyun kembali tersenyum, seolah mengerti apa yg ingin diucapkan Yesung.

'_Ne baby,.. ini aku Cho Kyuhyun, kau sedang tidak berhalusinasi'_

Isakan Yesung semakin terdengar, merasakan sebuah kebahagian tak terdefinisi mulai merasuki relung hatinya. Sedangkan Siwon semakin memeluknya erat, sepertinya ia mengira Yesung belum bisa mengatasi kesedihannya.

'_Bukankah aku sudah memberitahumu bahwa terkadang takdir memang tak adil baby,.. menyiksa kita dalam kesakitan yg bahkan ia sendiri juga tak ingin mersakannya'_

Kyuhyun melangkah mendekati Yesung, mengusap pelan surai hitam Yesung, _'Tapi percayalah baby, aku juga tak menginginkan hal ini. Aku terlalu mencintaimu kau tau, sampai aku merasa sesak disini' _Kyuhyun menepuk dadanya, memberitahu Yesung bahwa ia juga mersakan kesakitan yg sama. _'Seandainya bisa aku akan menentang Tuhan dan mengubah takdir kita, tapi sayangnya aku tak mampu Sungie,.. aku tak bisa melakukannya, karena semua memang harus berjalan sesuai dengan apa yg Tuhan tulis.'_

Yesung merasakan napasnya tercekat, menatap sosok Kyuhyun yg kini tersenyum seolah menutupi setiap kesedihan yg ia rasakan, kesedihan yg sama.

'_Jadi sekarang yg bisa kita lakukan adalah mengikuti setiap skenario yg Tuhan berikan.'_

Kyuhyun mendekatkan wajahnya, mengecup lembut bibir _kissable _Yesung.

'_Dan satu hal yg harus terus kau ingat, bahwa aku Cho Kyuhyun akan selalu mencintai Kim Yesung. Selamanya. Dan aku akan selalu disini baby, dihatimu. Percayalah'_

'_Jeongmal Sarangahe Sungie...'_

Perlahan sosok Kyuhyun menghilang, menyisakan Yesung yg kini menagis semakin keras.

"_Nado Saranghae _Kyunnie..."

.

.

.

_Kau tau Kyu? Ternyata semua yg kau katakan benar. Terkadang takdir memang berlaku tidak adil terhadap kita, menyiksa kita dalam kenyataan yg begitu memilukan._

_Tapi ada satu hal yg terus aku yakini, bahwa seorang Cho Kyuhyun sampai kapanpun akan menjadi takdir untuk Kim Yesung. Selamanya Cho Kyuhyun hanya mencintai Kim Yesung, begitupun sebaliknya._

_Karena cinta-ku hanya satu Kyu,.. dan itu telah aku berikan padamu sampai akupun tak bisa merasakannya lagi._

_Aku mencintaimu... sangat mencintaimu Cho Kyuhyun... Jeongmal saranghae.._

_._

_._

_._

_Ah, dan aku berharap bahwa semua yg telah kita lakukan hari ini dan apa yg kau katakan padaku bukanlah mimpi. Ini nyata,. Bukankah begitu Kyu?_

_._

_._

_._

_Setiap orang berkata bahwa kisah kita telah berakhir. Tapi sampai detik ini aku tidak setuju dengan apa yg orang katakan._

_Karena kisah kita, cinta kita, akan abadi. Mematahkan sebuah kata bernama takdir yg memisahakn kita. Bahkan Tuhan setuju untuk menjadi saksi akan keabadian kisah kita._

_.  
_

**END**

* * *

**_Hana Notes :  
_**

**__**Lama tidak berkeliaran disini, jadi kangen. xD Tapi Hana kok ngerasa _FFn _jadi sepi _ne? _:(

Bahkan beberapa _author _favorit Hana juga ikutan _hiatus.. _Haaah,... kangen... .

.

Baiklah, jangan pedulikan yg tadi. -.- bagaimana dengan FF ini? Apakah aneh? memang. Tapi Hana berharap _chingudeul _mau memberikan _review. __:) _

__Silakan kasih saran n kritik buat Hana. Tapi disini Hana TIDAK MENERIMA FLAME! oke? xD

**_Khamsahamnida. *bow*_**

**_.  
_**

**_.  
_**

**_.  
_**

**__**_See you! *Hug*  
_

__Cloud'sHana_  
_


End file.
